Love is a Greatest Weakness
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: This is about Tatia, Katherine and Elena. All three dopplegangers are saving Damon from Klaus and Rebekah of being tortured.
1. My Soul For Your Sake

_**My Soul For Your Sake**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Some things are not what they are seemed to turn out to be. I have been getting a lot stressed lately and I can't seem to be calming down. My heart is racing a millisecond faster and it always skips a beat everytime I'm nervous, shaken, dishonest, well that's what I am now. Dishonest. I have been with Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy...even Alaric. I don't know maybe I am turning out to be Katherine after all. Using people. Pretending who I'm suppose to be but I'm not. I have huge feelings towards Damon, I still love Stefan, my brother, Ric and Elijah. My God! Why does this keep happening to me? I keep on lying to myself and them. I should have the guts to tell hem how I feel but I can't because I'm scared. I'm scared on how they would react. Scared of hurting them and I can't go through that again. I just can't. Jeremy has moved on by moving to Denvor to start a whole new life. Alaric has becoming not himself by that Gilbert ring that my ancestor Samantha wore hundreds of years ago, Elijah, Kol, Finn and Ester are God knows where they had disappeared to. And we have Sage, Finn's lover, trying to look for Finn and trying to stop him by killing himself and the siblings but that didn't go so well. I don't know. Damon, Stefan and I have been getting Caroline and Matt to help us by trying to kill one of the Mikaelson siblings so that if one dies, then the rest dies with them. I wonder where Katherine is since she's been gone for weeks now._

_I need to go now and sort some stuff out but I will write again soon._

_-Elena._

Elena had put down her journal back behind the picture above her bed. She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had been focusing really hard and behind her stood Katherine. Elena gasped and turned away from the mirror and looked behind her but nothing was there. She turned around again and saw Katherine again. _Must be a spell. It has to be._ She thought to herself. She shook her head and focused on Katherine again. Apparently Katherine was trying to tell her something, "**Elena, Damon's in trouble. That bitch Rebekah has him at the Mikaelson mansion and she's torturing him. You have to help him.**" Elena was shocked about this._ Rebekah ... torturing ... Damon? _Elena ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone and keys. She shot out of the house and entered her car and drove all the way to the boarding house to see Stefan quickly.

Once she drove illegally to the boarding house she got out of the car and entered the boarding house without knocking and saw Stefan lounging on the sofa, "**Stefan, what the hell are you doing lounging whilst your brother is being tortured by Rebekah? Are you just gonna sit there and do nothing?**"

"**No, I'm not that's why I'm going over there and trade all of the stakes of white oak for Damon. Tonight.**" replied Stefan.

"**I'm coming with you.**" said Elena and Stefan looked at her in a weird expression.

"**No, you're not. I don't want you to get hurt and plus you'll be slaughtered.**"

Elena stood her ground and spoke, "**I'm coming whether you like it or not Stefan. I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing. He has saved me way more than you have and now I'm returning the favour.**"Elena turned on here heels and headed towards the front door. Stefan was in front of her in a flash and grabbed both of her arms in both of his hands, "**Let go of me Stefan!**" Elena shouted. She struggled to escape from Stefan's grasp and the door suddenly blew open and entered Katherine.

"**Stefan let Elena go now.**"

Stefan frozed and turned to face Katherine, "**What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left?**"

Katherine smiled, "**I did, but now I'm here to help Elena to save Damon. Since both of them are in love.**"Stefan let go of Elena and gave her a blank look.

"**You're in love with Damon? WHY?**" Stefan yelled in Elena's face and Elena took a few steps back away from him and Katherine stood in between them.

"**Hey! Don't yell at her like that. It's not her fault that she has strong feelings for him. You must understand that and accept the fact they are meant to be together.**" shouted Katherine and she turned to Elena, "**Go to the car and I'll be there in a second.**"Elena nodded and ran out of the house and went to the car. Katherine kept her eyes on Stefan, "**Stefan, if Elena wants to save your brother then let her because she loves him and I know you do too but you left her with Damon behind. Now grow up and accept it.**" She turned and walked out of the house and got into the car and drove to the Mikaelson mansion.

"**Why are you helping me? What's the catch?**" asked Elena and Katherine sighed.

"**There's no catch Elena. I'm helping you because that's what families are for and plus you love Damon, he loves you. Fate had brought both of you together. You are meant to be together.**" Katherine explained and looked over at Elena. Elena smiled a little.

"**Thank you.**" said Elena. Katherine nodded in return and faced the road again.

They arrived at the mansion and they both got out of the car. Katherine turned to Elena, "**Are you sure that you still want to do this?**"

Elena nodded, "**Yes. I'm not just gonna sit anywhere and let Damon get tortured or get killed by that slut.**"

Katherine smiled at that comment, "**You really do have the Petrova fire Elena. It suits you, a little.**"

Elena smiled back and started walking towards the front door. She turned the door knob and entered with Katherine right behind her. They both looked at each other and nodded. They both split up and went to look for Damon. Elena had entered a room and saw Damon hanging by the wrists with clamps. She rushed over to him and tried to wake him up, "**Damon? Damon wake up.**" she whispered.

Damon's eyes flickered and focused on her, "**What are you doing here? Rebekah will kill you.**"

"**I know. Just tell me what to do.**"

Damon looked up at his left wrist and back to her again, "**Open. Carefully.**" He said slowly.

Elena carefully reached up to his left wrist and opened the clamp. Damon groaned in pain and wrapped hi arm around her. Elena reached for the right clamp and it set him free. Damon collapsed on Elena and Elena dragged him to the door but was stopped by Rebekah and Klaus, "**You shouldn't of done that.**" said Rebekah.

Elena stood her ground but still clung to Damon, "**I wasn't gonna let you torture him anymore or worse, kill him.**"

"**Pity. I was having a great time doing that though and you've just ruined the party.**" Rebekah stepped forward but was flung across the otherside of the room and Katherine stood inbetween them, "**You little bitch!**" shouted Rebekah.

"**Stay away from them Rebekah. If you don't then I will rip your head off and serve it on a platter.**" Katherine threatened and Klaus laughed.

Klaus went to launch at Katherine but was stopped by another pair of hands and he was pinned to the wall. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, "**I wouldn't do that if I were you, Niklaus.**"

Klaus's eyes were wide in shock, confusion and frightened, "**Tatia?**"

Tatia smiled, "**Bingo! You will listen to me and you will listen good, if you harm any of my descendents or their friends I will slaughter each of you and your siblings, except for Elijah.**"

"**Why?**" whispered Klaus and Tatia laughed.

"**Why? Because Elijah was my true love and you destroyed that. Before I died I had a baby and Elijah had given me his blood before your filthy mother killed me. I survived and became a vampire and I looked for my daughter, Amelia, and I found her with a new family and that I was happy that she was safe. I've watched every single of my descendents and I came across my doppleganger Katerina. She also had given birth to a daughter also, named Lara, and her family took her away from her. She never got to hold her child. Then she got banished from Bulgaria and moved to England to start a new life but that didn't go well, did it? She met you and Elijah and you were going to kill her to uplift your bloody werewolf side. Of course, she stole the moonstone and ran for her life until she met Rose and Trevor. Trevor helped her, Rose fed her blood and Katerina killed herself by hanging. She became a vampire and she tracked down her daughter and she too also watched over our descendents then stopped at our other doppleganger, Elena.**" Everyone were shocked about this. Tatia was the first Original Petrova doppleganger, Katherine was the second and Elena was the third. Tatia squeezed Klaus's neck as tight as she can, "**If you ever come near my family members again, I will tear you limb by limb. Got it?**" She let go of him and went to stand next to Katherine, Elena and Damon, "**Let's get Damon out of here. He's too weak and he needs his rest.**" Both Elena and Katherine nodded and the four of them walked out of the room and headed into the car and drove back to the boarding house.


	2. Stop & Start Listening

_**Stop Listening to Your Head & Start Listening to Your Heart**_

Elena, Tatia, Katherine and Damon had all arrived back at the boarding house and Elena took Damon up to his room so that he would clean himself up. Tatia and Katherine were in the parlour and started talking about Elena and Damon, "**Elena and Damon are starting to get really close.**" said Tatia and Katherine scoffed.

"**She won't even admit that she has strong feelings for Damon. She's been lying to everyone including herself that she doesn't feel anything for him but clearly she does.**" replied Katherine.

Tatia eyed Katherine for a few minutes, "**And you Katerina? Who have you chosen?**"

Katherine stopped in her tracks and stared down at Tatia, "**I will always choose Stefan. I have since I first met him. Damon was just a distraction.**"

Tatia nodded in understanding, "**I see. So he's always second best but clearly he has to be first choice now. It's not fair on him of being someone's pet or chew toy. Katerina, I have watched all of you for centuries. If you care about Stefan then try and swoop in and be nice for a change and stop being a heartless bitch. You weren't like that when you were still human. Believe me, I did. I chose Elijah over Niklaus. It was the right decision.**"

Katherine hesitated and sghed, "**It's hard, you know? Loving two brothers who are obviously in love with your doppleganger. But I don't get why Stefan's been lying to Elena and Damon's always truthful.**"

"**To protect the woman that they love. Love is a vampire's most greatest weakness, Katerina. You know that beause you were in love with the both of them but you love the youngest Salvatore more. It's the same with Elena except she's more in love with the older Salvatore. I know how she feels.**" explained Tatia and Katherine sat next to her. They both stopped talking when Elena came downstairs.

"**Hey.**" said Elena.

"**Hey.**" replied Tatia and Katherine in unison.

"**What are you guys talking about?**"

Tatia and Katherine both exchanged a quick glance at each other and back at Elena, "**We were just talking about you and the Salvatores, and about me and the Mikaelson brothers. I was just saying to Katerina about how I've chosen Elijah over** **Niklaus and her chosen Stefan over Damon and then we were talking about you choosing Damon over Stefan.**" explained Tatia.

Elena looked at both of them with wide eyes filled with curiosity, shock and disbelief, "**What? I chose Stefan. Not Damon. Why would you say that?**"

"**Oh for the love of God, Elena! Because it's true. You feel so much more towards Damon than you do to Stefan. Stefan has lied to you for the past couple of years whilst Damon has told you the truth. He's saved you more than Stefan has. When are you gonna stop listening to your head and start listening to your heart for a change? Your head is screaming for Stefan but your heart is doing the same but it's screaming for Damon. You have a choice to make, Elena but I have a feeling that you're gonna follow your heart. If your head is screaming for Stefan, tell it to shut the hell up and let your heart guide you to Damon. Okay?**" said Katherine and both Tatia and Elena stood frozen and stared at Katherine. Like since when has Katherine gave positive advise? No-one knows.

"**Katerina's right, Elena. I would follow your heart instead of your head. You're gonna have to speak to the both of them individually. Give each other time to readjust.**" agreed Tatia.

Elena nodded and went to look for Stefan. Stefan was in his room writing in his journal and he's been tapping his fingers on the desk out of irritation. He's been avoiding everyone for the past couple of days because he wanted to come up with a plan to kill Klaus and the other of the Originals. He hadn't notice Elena at the door, "**Stefan we need to talk.**"

Stefan looked up, "**Oh? What about?**"

Elena walked a little closer, "**It's about us. I haven't realised that we've been falling apart until now.**"

Stefan looked down and sighed, "**I know we have been falling apart. I lost you from the moment I left with Klaus. Damon was the one who stayed behind and protect you and now you and Damon have been getting a lot closer.**"

"**Yeah we have been getting a lot closer but that's just friendship nothing more.**" Elena said as she took a couple of steps closer.

"**It's my fault. This is my fault. It's all my fault.**" rambled Stefan as he turned his back towards Elena.

"**What do you mean it's your fault?**" asked Elena with curiosity and confusion.

"**I mean that you are also in love with Damon.**" Stefan turned back around and faced her.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows, "**What? No Stefan...**"

"**No it's okay but I want you to look me straight in the eyes and tell me...that you don't feel something for him.**" he whispered to her as he stroked her cheek lightly.

Elena hesitated for a few minutes and then she answered, "**I don't know what I feel.** **I love both of you but differently.**"

Stefan looked down and looked back up at her. He then walked out of the room leaving Elena standing there. She sighed and walked out of Stefan's room and went to look for Damon. She had some unshed tears in her eyes and she fought back of letting the tears fall. She was near Damon's room now and she peeked inside and saw Damon lying on his bed sound asleep. She smiled and went in and shut the door behind her. She then quietly walked over to the bed and hopped up and layed beside him whilst laying her head on his bare chest. She felt him move a little and felt his arm wrapped around her waist and she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


	3. Nothing Can Stop Us Now

_**Nothing Can Stop Us Now**_

The next morning, Elena woke up and smiled when she saw Damon still fast asleep. He looked very vulnerable and adorable. She had no idea how she hadn't noticed before. He looked like a God-like child that needed rest. _Why have I chose Stefan over this adorable, sexy guy? _she thought to herself. She lightly grazed her index finger over his abdomen and got a fright when Damon fell out of bed. Elena burst out laughing her head off and Damon poked his head up from the side of the bed and stared at her in confusion, "**Elena? What are you doing in my room?**" said Damon.

Elena spoke inbetween giggles, "**I came in...last night...when you were sleeping. I slept in here too and I don't know I had to do that. That was your wake up call.**" She gasped when Damon jumped on her and started tickling her, "**ARGH! DAMON! STOP PLEASE!**" She was laughing again and this time Damon was laughing with her.

"**I'm not gonna stop until you apologize!**" replied Damon.

"**OKAY! I'M SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!**" she yelled and Damon stopped tickling her.

"**Now I want you to repeat what I say okay?**" Elena frowned a little and nodded whilst rolling her eyes, "**Say 'I won't do that wake up call again and I will do whatever you tell me to'. Repeat.**"

Elena sighed and pouted, "**I will do that wake up call again and I won't do whatever you tell me to.**" she smiled when he rolled his eyes in annoyance then she squealed when he started tickling her again.

"**That was not what I said. That was the complete opposite. Say it and the tickling will stop again.**" laughed Damon.

"**OKAY! I WON'T DO THAT WAKE UP CALL AGAIN...AND...I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU TELL ME TO!**" she giggled more and Damon had stopped tickling her again.

"**That's better.**" he got off of her and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He heard Elena groan and pouted again.

"**Is the fun over already? I was enjoying that!**" exclaimed Elena.

Damon smirked and looked at her, "**Well if you want more fun then...why don't you join me?**"

Elena stared at him and watched him as he stripped down to nothing and got in the shower and smiled. She got up and started to strip also and joined him. She got under the water and felt the warmth of the water hit her skin. Damon was standing in front of her and he caressed her skin with his smooth hands gliding over her body. Elena looked up at Damon and smiled at him as she placed both of her arms linked behind his head. She stretched on her tiptoes and kissed Damon lightly. Damon immediately kissed her back and let his tongue scrape the bottom of her lower lip for access. She happily obliged and they both deepened the kiss. The kiss started slow and gentle but it spead up to hunger, need, rough and passionate. They both broke away from the kiss so that Elena would get some oxygen again. Damon kissed her neck and he heard her moan in pleasure, "**Damon...I need you inside me.**" Damon didn't have to be asked twice as he lifted Elena's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he had slipped his hard member in her and started thrusting inside of her. Elena screamed in pleasure and her folds had tightened Damon's length. They both cried out their names and moaned in unison as they both went into oblivion.

They came out of the shower a couple of hours later and they got dressed and went downstairs because Damon had totally forgot that Elena hadn't ate anything all day so they went down to the kitchen but stopped when they've noticed that both Katherine and Tatia had left. Elena frowned, "**Where's Katherine and Tatia?**" Damon looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"**I think Katherine had taken Tatia to go looking for Elijah. You know, to be reunited?**" replied Damon. Elena nodded and walked towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. Damon was behind her, watching her preparing food and he had to say the words to her, "**Elena, do you regret of what we did minutes ago?**"

Elena stopped and turned to face him, "**Of course, I don't. What made you think of that idea?**"

Damon sighed and closed his eyes, "**Nothing. It's just I was just wondering because you usually think of my brother.**" And there it is! Elena's guilt came and flashed in her face and eyes. Damon had noticed and furrowed his eyebrows, "**So you were thinking about my brother? How could I have been so stupid?**" He yelled and Elena flinched at his outburst.

"**Damon...**" Elena started but Damon cut her off.

"**No! Elena. You used me! You are just like Katherine. You use people and yet...you're still here.**" Damon said with so much venom in his voice, Elena was afraid of him now.

Elena stared at Damon in disbelief and kept silent for a few minutes. Damon ignored her and left the kitchen and went upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut making Elena flinch. She had tears in her eyes and they came streaming down like a river. She walked out of the Salvatore mansion and got into her car and drove home. She walked inside and ran upstairs to her room and cried for what seemed like a lifetime. She didn't know what to do next. So she could only do one thing. Wait until Damon has calmed down and ready to talk to her.

_At The Salvatore Mansion_

Damon was pacing in his room. He was furious at Elena for using him like that. He had been pacing around for a couple of hours. He hadn't heard his door open and Stefan was standing there with his arms crossed and worried expression on his face, "**Damon, are you okay?**"

"**No. I'm not okay.**" said Damon. He sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands as he started to count quietly in his head to calm himself down.

Stefan walked over and sat next to his brother, "**What happened?**"

Damon still kept his head down and said quietly, "**Elena happened.**"

Stefan watched his brother for a few seconds as he could see what Damon was thinking. He could tell that Damon was rigid and tense. So he thought that it's time for him and Elena to sort out their problems, "**Damon, you should go and have a serious talk with Elena. You know to sort out your problems because I can't get in the middle with it. It's between you ad her.**"

Damon turned his head and gave Stefan a disbelief look but he knows that his brother was right. He can't get in the middle of his and Elena's troubles. It's not his place to be in the middle, not after what he's going through, "**You're right brother. I 'm gonna go and talk to her now and get it over with.**" He stood up and heard Stefan shout, "**Good Luck!**" So he ran out of the mansion and headed towards the Gilbert residence.


	4. This Isn't Normal

_**This Isn't Normal**_

Tatia and Katherine were still sitting in the parlour and they had nothing to say. It was all quiet, except for the lovebirds upstairs. They had to do something and Katherine had jumped up after thinking of something, "**I have an idea!**"

Tatia jumped a little, "**Oh? And what would that be Katerina?**"

Katherine smirked, "**Well, since the lovebirds are ren-dez-vousing upstairs, we can go and find Elijah and you could reunite as one. How about it?**"

Tatia thought about that for a few minutes. _Why the hell not?_ she thought to herself and nodded, "**Okay. Why not?**"

They both went to the front door and left the boarding house. They got into Katherine's Porsche and drove away from Mystic Falls and drove towards Richmond. It was a comfortable long drive of five hours silence between both Katherine and Tatia. They didn't know what else to say to each other and they both were grateful that no one had said a word. They've both arrived in front of a house where Elijah lives and Katherine looked over at Tatia as Tatia stared at the house and took a uneasy breath and opened the door. She stood there frozen when she watched Elijah walking out of the house and stood there and eyed her for a few minutes before he spoke to Katherine, "**Katerina. What are you and Miss Elena doing here?**"

_Elena?_ Tatia thought to herself. Katherine stepped forward, "**Um...Elijah...this isn't Elena.**" Elijah frowned in confussion and waited for Katherine to continue, "**This is Tatia. You know, the Original Petrova doppleganger?**"

Elijah widened his eyes in shock, disbelief and confussion, "**How is this even possible?**"

Tatia stepped forward, "**Don't you remember Elijah? Before your mother killed me, you gave me your blood before the sacrifice and now here I am.**"

Elijah grabbed her hand and she smiled up at him, "**It really is you. How come you didn't return to me?**"

Tatia looked down, "**I had to watch over my descendants over the years, just to make sure they were all safe. From Niklaus. I chose you Elijah because you were my true love and my soul mate. I am not gonna let Niklaus destroy that again. Not this time. Ever.**"

Elijah smiled and kissed her passioniately. Katherine rolled her eyes and said, "**Well, since you're both reunited, I'm gonna go back to Mystic Falls and keep an out on Elena and her loved ones. From any danger, of course. Would you like to join me? No? Okay your loss.**" Katherine went back into her car and rolled down the window, "**Oh! And have fun of catching up. If you need naything, you'll both know where to find us. Bye!**" And with that she drove back to Mystic Falls.

Tatia and Elijah both went into the house and sat on the sofas in the livingroom in silence. It was awkward but it was kind of nice. Elijah had dozens of questions to ask Tatia of how she never returned to him and other things that were running through her mind about why she never called or wrote to say that she was alive and that she was okay. He wanted to kill Klaus with everything he's got but he knows that Klaus can't be killed, or can he? There's only one way to find out.

_At The Boarding House_

Elena was sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands listening to the screaming of both Damon and Stefan arguing about something that she was long gone of hearing. She just wished Katherine was here to help her to stop both of the brothers' rants. So she decided to sit outside of the house and wait for Katherine to return.

A few minutes, or felt like an eternity, Katherine had returned and was out of her car and stood in front of Elena with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "**Elena, what are you doing sitting out here rather than in there?**"

Elena sighed, "**I needed to get out of there because its getting out of hand in there with the brothers and I couldn't take it anymore, so I came and sat out here waiting for you to return so that you can help me out.**" Katherine sighed and nodded.

"**Alright, but your coming in as well. I won't be able to hold them off all by myself.**" replied Katherine and Elena nodded in agreement.

They both entered and they both had the same shocked expressions on their faces and they both yelled at the brothers in unison, "**STEFAN AND DAMON SALVATORE!**"

The two brothers stopped fighting and exchange glances at one another and back to Katherine and Elena. Elena ran to Damon and Katherine did the same to Stefan. Elena looked over Damon's injuries because his was the worst, "**Are you okay?**" asked Elena with worry.

Damon smiled a little and nodded, "**Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few cuts but that's it.**" He groaned in pain as he lift his shirt up and saw a huge mark with blood flowing out of his abdomen.

Elena gasped and examined it, "**Damon, you're not okay. Come on we'll get you cleaned up and you can rest.**" She looked over at Katherine and Stefan and she nodded at Katherine who nodded back.

Damon had been protesting, "**Elena, I'm fine. I'll heal eventually.**"

Elena wasn't listening though so she took him upstairs to his bedroom and she laid him on his bed, "**You stay there for a second. I'll put the shower on for you and you can get cleaned up.**" Damon watched Elena enter the bathroom and she turned on the shower. She then went to the sink and got a wet cloth and came back and sat next to Damon as he was shirtless and she started treating his wounds. Damon hissed in pain and Elena softly replied, "**Sorry.**"

Damon smiled at her, "**It's fine. I thought that you would go straight to Stefan after we had a fight?**"

Elena looked at him, "**It was my choice to help you instead of him. On the plus side, I let Katherine take care of Stefan.**"

Damon grabbed her hand, "**Why would you do that?**"

Elena sighed, "**Because I care a lot about you, Damon. You have been truthful with me for the past couple of years whilst Stefan had lied to me since the beginning of our relationship. And that's why I chose you over him.**"

Damon had his eyes wide and Elena was confused on why he's looking at her like that. Then he kissed her with hunger and need. Elena responded to the kiss with more passion than she hadn't done to Stefan before. All both Elena and Damon know is that they belong together since the very beginning.


End file.
